Disgaea guild 2
by dark lord king beelzemon
Summary: This is a story about 2 ex humans who are now demons and there guild related exploits. Also later in the fic there will be comic relief.


disclaimer: i dont own disgaea 1, 2, 3, or 4 or any of its characters

Chapter one: the tale of the two leaders

Sarah woke up in her bed. Sarah, a female ninja class demon, was once royalty. She was once a human until she was transformed into a demon. Her sister Alina, a female thief class demon, was waking up to. They both live in the Veldime netherworld, in a village called Kanika village, deep inside the Murderers Vault, a swamp area. "Hey sis." Sarah said. "Yes Sarah." Alina said. "I am gonna go find some people to join us for our guild." Sarah said. "Okay Sarah good luck with that." Alina said. "Hey sis could you also wake up Sonic" Sarah asked. "Sure sis and i will wake up ryan 2." Alina said. Sonic is a cu sith who is also a ice wolf. Ryan is a male warrior type demon. Alina knocks on Ryans door. "Ryan wake up." Alina yelled. "Alright i am up" Ryan said. "Sorry Ryan, Sarahs orders." Alina said. "Whatever." said Ryan.

Ryan came out of his room with his villagers axe. "Alright lets get to work." Ryan said. "Okay, Mr. tough guy." Alina said. "Wheres the boss?" Ryan asked. "Out trying to find some more members. Why?" Alina asked. "Just curious." Ryan said blushing slightly. Alina saw this and grinned.

Murderers Vault, Kanika village, Employment agency

"Hey Lenny anyone come in looking to join any groups today?" aksed Sarah. "We got one, hes a thief named Manuel. You interested?" Lenny inquired. "Sure, why not." Sarah said immediately. "Hey, Manuel, got someone here to hire you." Lenny yelled. "Yes?" said a slightly scared voice. Out of the waiting room came a male bandit. "Well here he is, not much to look at though." said Lenny. "Hey are you sure there is no one else?" asked Sarah. "Hey there is one other my partner Mohamed, hes a ninja." said Manuel. "Mohamed come out please." Manuel called. "A thousand apologies my friend." said the mysterious voice. "It's alright Mohamed, just come out already." said Manuel. A flash of smoke and a male ninja appears and knocks over a lamp. "Sorry about that i will clean that up later." said Mohamed. "Nah i will handle it." said Lenny. "I am very sorry." said Mohamed. "Yeah sure. Do you 2 wanna join me?" Sarah asked. Both the ninja and the thief looked at each other than shrugged and said in unison "Sure." They didnt know it at the time but under Sarahs mask she was smiling.

Murderers vault, Kanika village, Disgaea 2 guild

"Hey Alina isnt that Sarah coming back?" Asked Ryan. "Wait. Yeah that is her." Alina proclaimed. "Hey there are 2 people with her." said Ryan. "Looks like sis got two more members for the guild." Alina said. "Good then we got more people to do my chores." Ryan cheered. "Oh shut up Ryan." Alina ordered. "Yes ma'am." Ryan said. "Hey guys, we got 2 new recruits. Meet Manuel and Mohamed." Sarah announced. "Welcome to the Disgaea 2 guild." Alina announced. "Thank you. Now where are we gonna be sleeping?" Mohamed asked. "We will fin a place for you to sleep later we got a problem." Alina said. Three orcs, a mothman, and a zombie walk in. "Hey boss," said one of the orcs "lets take over this place." The mothman, who we assumed was the leader grinned. "You arent taking over anything." Sarah shouted. "We will see about that Battle start." the mothman yelled. A grid based map battle system appeared.

"Alright guys battle positions." Sarah ordered. "Alright Ryan you can reach the zombie go and deal with him, Alina try to take out the mothman with tri burst and you do the same Manuel, me and mohamed will stay back to watch all of the horcs. Okay team do your thing." Everyone moved into position. Sarah yelled 'Excute" Alina yelled tri burst and reduced the mothmans health to one forth then Manuel did the same and finished off the mothman.

"Goodbye Cruel world~ dies

"Hey i leveled up." He shouted.

Then Ryan used boulder crush on the zombie and killed him.

"ARG~ dies

"WOOT i leveled up." Ryan exclaimed.

'SCREW THIS I AM NOT DIEING." yelled one of the orcs " I am joining the enemies side. SO LONG SUCKERS."

The orc named Manny Joined your team out of fear.

"Welcome to our side Manny, End turn." Sarah said as the orc came over to their side.

"Okay our turn, you there use mistake eraser on the male thief. I will go after that traitor." said the orc. The orcs moved into position. Mistake eraser the first orc shouted as he attacked Manuel, but his attacked missed. "What, my atttack missed but i saw it hit you." yelled the orc. The second orc unleashed his attack on Manny and reduced his health by half. "End turn." the orc yelled.

"Okay our turn okay Manny, Manuel, Alina, and Ryan you gang up on the one that attacked Manny, me and Mohamed will blade rush the second one to finish him. Understood?" Sarah said. "Aye" they all said in unison. They all moved into their positions and Sarah yelled excute. Manny, Manuel, Alina, and Ryan gang attacked the first orc and reduced his health to zero.

"Crap i am finished~ dies.

Sarah and Mohamed Blade rushed the final orc and reduced his health to zero.

"This is the end of me~ dies.

The grid disappeared and Sarah went to pick up the spoils of the battle they were just in. The bag contained 900 HL, a catipillar egg, and an unopened soda.

"Well that was a good fight and we got another member welcome Manny the orc." Sarah said.

"Yeah thanks. Where do i sleep." Manny said "I am sleepy okay." "Well, take your pick of the rooms except my sister and i, and Ryan and Sonics rooms okay." Sarah said. "Okay i will take that room" Manny said pointing at the room at the end of the hallway. "Okay then that room is yours." Sarah said. "Sweet my own room." Manny cheered. "Yeah now, Manuel and Mohamed choose your rooms." Sarah said. "I will take that room." Mohamed said pointing at the room next to Sarah and Alina's room. "Okay, but dont get any funny ideas." Sarah said. "Psst. Why did she say that to me?" Mohamed whispered to Ryan. " The room right next to yours is her and her sister's room." Ryan whispered back. "Oh i see. I didnt know. So she thinks i am a pervert." Mohamed whispered. "Yes pretty much." Ryan whispered. "sigh." Mohamed said. "Okay i call dibs on the room that i am facing now." Manuel said. "Hey, i am going to bed." Sarah said. "Yeah goodnight boss." Ryan said. "Hey Manny arent you a petite orc?" Alina asked. "Yeah why." Manny said. "Just curious." Alina said.

Everyone then went to bed.

~ Next Morning

First to wake up is the laziest but strongest member next to the leader Sarah and her sister Alina, Sonic. Sonic was asleep through the battle of yesterday. "(yawn) I really needed that 2 day nap." Sonic said.

~ Meanwhile in Sarah and Alina's room

"(Yawn) Well looks like sis is already up." Alina said. Sarah's bed was empty. Alina could smell something cooking. "Mmmm smells good." Alina said as she headed out of the door of her and her sister's room.

~ Meanwhile in the kitchen

Sarah hears a knock at the door. "Hmmm. Wonder who that can be?" Sarah questioned.

"Who is it?" Sarah asked. "Is this the Disgaea 2 guild?" the femine voice asked. "Yes it is." Sarah answered. "Okay i am here to ask you if i can join your guild." the voice asked. "Okay its a little early in the morning but sure." Sarah said. "What class are you?" Sarah asked. "A beast tamer why?" the voice asked back. "Okay come on in." Sarah said as she opened the door to let her in. In came a red headed beastmaster class beast tamer. "Well what is your name?" Sarah asked. "My names Morgan." the know named beast tamer Morgan answered. "Well welcome to the guild sit down i am making breakfast." Sarah said. "Hey is it okay if my partner Tj, whos a gunner joins 2?" Morgan asked. "Sure the more the merrier i always say." Sarah said. A gunner who Sarah assumed was Tj walked in with a cheerleader. "I'd better get more eggs." Sarah said. "Yeah i am not hungry." Tj said.

~ Meanwhile

Ryan was waking up. "(yawn) Well something smells good." Ryan commented. "Hey sonic wake up." Ryan said. "I have been awake for the past two hours Ryan." said the now mad cu sith.

~ Meawhile in the dining hall/meeting room

"Hey uh new boss can my sister Maddy join, shes the cheerleader." Tj said. "Sure and the names Sarah." Sarah said. "Hey Morgan could you go wake up the other guild members because breakfast is ready." Sarah said. "Sure thing Sarah." Morgan said with a smile. (Sweet i finally get to meet my fellow members of the guild.) Morgan thought to herself happily. Sarah handed her a airhorn. "Use that to wake them up." Sarah said. She grinned as she walked up stairs carrying the airhorn. "This is gonna be so funny." she said to herself. She pressed the airhorns button and it went off like a gunshot, causing all of the sleeping guild members to fall out of their beds in shock and Manny screamed the phrase "HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS" as he fell out of bed. Morgan was on the ground laughing her butt off as everyone was screaming as they fell out of bed.

~ meanwhile downstairs

"(hears alot of crashing and screaming upstairs) Sounds like they are all awake." Sarah said. Sarah then started to laugh from hearing the screaming upstairs. Then Sarah heard yelling upstairs.

~meanwhile upstairs

"GET HER." the now angry guild members yelled. "IT WASNT MY IDEA." the now scared Morgan yelled. She bolted down the stairs. "(I HATE MY LIFE)" Morgan thought. She got to the bottom of the stairs and then... "Mistake eraser." Manny yelled. "Charging horns." Sonic yelled. "HAHAHAHA you missed." Morgan said as she dodged both attacks with ease. "Hey now no fighting guys." Sarah said. All of the guild members sat down and ate breakfast while Sarah went to check and see if they got any jobs. "Hmm, we got three jobs here one for mount Omoyo, one here in the village, and one in the fire demon village in the west. Hmm this will be interesting." Sarah said.

~ outside of the guild

"Alright guys we will be splitting up into three different groups for the three jobs we got today." Sarah said. "Manny, Morgan and Manuel your with me, Alina, Mohamed, Sonic, and Tj your the second group, Ryan, Maddy your the third group oh wait i forgot to tell you i recruited a new monster for the third team meet Max the gargoyle." Sarah said. "Hello." the gargoyle named Max said. "okay the first group will be heading to mount Omoyo, the second group will be heading for the fire demon village, and the third group will be heading to this address on the third job request." Sarah said. "We will be using the dimension gate that i had created last night to goto the fire demon village and mount Omoyo alright. Lets move out guys." Sarah declared. "AYE." the rest of the guild members chimed in. They all headed their different ways for their missions.

~ With Ryan and his crack team and by crack team i mean one that doesnt work well together

"This is the place." Ryan said looking at the address on the paper. "Okay whos gonna knock." Maddy asked. "I will do it." Max said. Max knocks on the door, but accidentally puts his hand through it. "AW DAM I JUST HAD THAT REPLACED." an angry femine voice said. "Sorry. I didnt mean to." Max said. "Oh well who are you people." The voice asked. "We are the Disgaea 2 guild. We are here about the job." Max answered. "Oh right sorry oh and dont worry this isnt coming out of your pay." the femine voice said as she opened the door to reveal a blonde haired profressor class demon. "Your job is quite simple, your to track down my mothman Mike." The professor class demon said. "And your name is?" Ryan asked. "Oh sorry my name is Kymberlee." the know named Kymberlee said. "Okay so we find the mothman and we get payed right?" Ryan asked. "Yes pretty much." Kymberlee said. "Alright, guys lets go find that mothman." Ryan said. "Wait i am coming with you so you dont kill him." Kymberlee said. "Like we would actually kill him." Ryan said as he sweatdropped. He knew if he failed this mission that Sarah would rip him a new one. He shuddered just thinking about it. Then he thought to himself 'Man she is cute when when she is angry' as he remembered the first time they met. Both Max and Maddy noticed this and were really confused. Then Max realized what was going on and explained it to Maddy. "So Ryan loves and is afraid of Sarah?" Maddy whispered. "Yep thats what the boss told me." Max whispered back. "Ah how cute." Maddy whispered while she giggled a bit. "Alright you lazy bums lets move." Kymberlee ordered. The group moved out while Max, Maddy, and Ryan muttered something about bossy blonde chicks. It didnt take the group long to find the mothman after all he was being attacked by zombies no less. "AAAAAAAAH HELP ME." The mothman named Mike screamed. "Is that him?" Ryan asked pointing at the mothman who was screaming like a girl. "Yep thats him." Kymberlee said as she facepalmed at Mike's dum behaviour. "Shouldnt we save him?" Max suggested. "HEY YOU BRAINLESS ZOMBIES WHY DONT YOU FIGHT US?" Maddy yelled. "Who are you calling brainless?" the zombie who they believed was the leader said. "BATTLE START." Mike the mothman yelled for some reason as he got on Ryan's side of the field. "HEY THATS MY LINE." Ryan yelled. "Just tell us what to do." Maddy and Max said at the same dam time. "Alright Mike you magichange with Kymberlee and Kymberlee use speeding bullet on the zombie in the middle. Max you magichange with me and i will use boulder crush. Maddy use impaler on the zombie to your right." Ryan ordered. They all got into position when Ryan yelled execute. With the combo of Mike being a weapon with Kymberlee's attack added the move Speeding bullet killed the zombie.

"DAM IT" the zombie said as he disappeared in a flash of light.

"BOULDER CRUSH" Ryan yelled. Needless to say the Zombie was killed in one shot.

"VAHALLA." The zombie yelled as he died.

"IMPALER" Maddy yelled as she executed the move his health only was reduced by one half. "end turn" Ryan stated to the remaining 2 zombies. "Our turn." the new zombie leader said with a grin. The 2 zombies moved into their positions and both used removeable skull on Ryan and reduced his health to 1 fourth was left. "End turn." the zombie said. "Okay our turn." Ryan said. "Okay heres the plan Maddy you finish off the one you attacked before. Kymberlee use tri burst on the other one." Ryan ordered. They nodded and moved into position and then yelled execute the two moves finished off the zombies and the grid dispersed. The zombie boss was still standing. "You havent seen the last of us AGH"~dies

"Is that it." Ryan said as if expecting a climatic fight or something. "Yeah i guess so." Kymberlee said possibily expecting the same thing. Then Ryan noticed the slightly bulging bag of what Sarah calls the spoils of battle and went to pick it up. "This is one heavy bag we can sort out the spoils at the guild." Ryan said as he put the bag into his item inventory. "So wheres our pay?" Maddy asked. "Yeah you owe us money and if i dont give our boss the pay she will likely kill me." Ryan said. "Okay but i want something in return for it." Kymberlee said as she pulled out the sack full of HL. "Crap. Okay what do you want?" Ryan asked. "I want to join you lot and your guild." Kymberlee stated causing the entire groups jaws to drop including Max who was now back to normal. "Uh you would have to talk that over with our boss." Ryan said reaching for the bag of HL just to have it yanked away from him. "Dam it just give me the FKING MONEY." Ryan yelled. "Not until i can join." Kymberlee stated bluntly. The team huddled up. "Okay how do we get the money." Ryan asked his two subordintates. "I dont know i guess we gotta let her join." Maddy said. "Yeah not unless you want Sarah to rip you a new one." Max chimed in. "I guess your right guys." Ryan finally admited. Ryan turned to face their former employer. "Alright you can join the guild." He said as he sighed. Then all of the guild member that were there covered their ears.

Needless to say everyone within a netherworld radius of the spot they were at could hear what sounded like a girl yelling the word YES.

~ With Sarah and her group

"Dam you would think that stupid dimension gate would put us directly at the top of mount Omoyo instead of the bottom." Sarah said as she was on the ground panting along with the rest of her team complaining that mount Omoyo was so dam big. "Yeah this sucks." Manny said panting as he was on the ground as well. "I hate this job." Morgan complained as she pulled her thong out of her butt because it was giving her a wedgie. They had been transported via the dimensional gate but they had wound up on the bottom of mount Omoyo instead of the top. Sarah was thinking 'well hope Ryan is having better luck then i am.' Then she blushed because she was having some naughty thoughts about him fortunately no one noticed because her face was already red.

Note: It took them the time it took Ryan and his group to complete the job they were given for them to get to the top of the mountain. So yeah, all i got to say is dimensional gatekeeper YOU SUCK.

Sorry folks this is the end of the chapter 


End file.
